The Piano
by BM201
Summary: Bella is a widow who, along with her daughter, goes to a different location after being married off. While there she is intrigued with another man who strikes up a bargain with Bella so she has her piano. Based off the movie The Piano.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own crap, Twilight isn't mine nor The Piano.

Author's note: This story takes place in the 1700's

BPOV

"Bella your father wanted me to give you this." Our household maid said stopping me from playing my piano, she handed me a letter. I signaled for her to give it to me and she left.

My daughter Bella,

I know I promised you I wouldn't make you marry another, but he sends me letters nonstop to allow me to marry you to him. I have told him about your……….condition, but he tells me that he doesn't care and that all he wants is you I am sorry Bella, but we are going through tough times and he is willing to pay us the money we need please do not hate me, but you're leaving tomorrow and my darling granddaughter Renesmee will accompany you for he knows about her I love you Bella take care.

Your father.

I sighed and got up to go to Renesmee's room to pack her clothes. As I was halfway through with her clothes when my daughter walked in the room brows furrowing on her face.

"Mama what are you doing?" Renesmee said, her high pitched voice curious. She was a very pretty seven year that's for sure she is going to have many men swooning for her when she gets older. She has a very gentle face with a straight little nose, big brown eyes, carefully sculpted lips, and long curly brown hair. She had my very pale complexion, unfortunately but thanks to her father she could add a little color to herself. Unlike me with pale skin, plain face with too big brown eyes and straight brown stringy hair.

I got out my tablet and wrote:

Grandpa found me a new husband so we are leaving to go live with him.

"I don't want to go mama I want to stay please,"

So you want me to go by myself?

"No of course not, we should leave mama, not go with him."

We must go so grandpa and grandma can live peacefully, so pack some of your toys okay?

"Okay mama I'll pack my stuff," I smiled reassuringly at her she looked like her father even though they say she looks a lot like me . I left to go to my room and pack my clothes in the trunks we had.

"Oh Ms. Bella you should have called me to help pack your stuff here how about you go and eat." Helga was making hand signs like I was deaf. I nodded once before leaving my room to go to the kitchen where there was chaos.

"Hello madam would you like something to eat?" Another maid asked me.

What are you cooking?

"Well we could have crab or lobster, which would you like ma'am?"

I would like lobster please

"Right away ma'am," She went outside to go get a lobster. While she was away I went into the grand room and sat at my piano bench, and just poured my feelings out into an song, right as I reached the crescendo I felt someone staring at me so I stopped and turned around to see Renesmee smiling at me.

"May I join you mama?"

I motioned for her to sit by me and we played our duet for what seemed like hours until our maid told us dinner was done it was delicious as usual, cooked to perfection. There wasn't really any socializing during dinner, since this was possibly our last night here we were just trying to memorize the welcoming and loving feel of our home, once dinner was done we went to bed anxious for the next day.

"Bella, sweetheart you must wake up," I felt something shaking my arm.

"Mama you have to wake up we have to go." I heard Renesmee's voice say in my ear.

I slowly awoke to a dimly lit room where the maids and my daughter were waiting for me. I stood up slowly and made my way to the maids who dressed me in a dark red dress with a matching bonnet. Once done I made sure we had everything when I heard heavy footsteps coming this way.

"Alright the piano is up, where are the rest of the things?" I heard a strong Irish accent say.

"Over here in this room, Bella are you decent?"

I looked at Renesmee and signaled for her to say that I needed more time.

"My mother says that she needs more time." Renesmee said walking out of the room to wait.

I quickly put the picture of my recent husband into one of my trunks before I grabbed my tablet full of paper and my pencil then walked out of my room.

You can get my trunk now.

I wrote then I gave it to the man. He simply nodded and went into my room pulling out my trunk, dragging it outside.

Goodbye I will miss all of you.

I gave the paper to the maid and signaled for her to give to all of the other maids.

"And we will miss you Bella and you too Renesmee."

"I'll miss you, can you tell grandpa if he comes around that I love him?"

"Of course little one okay goodbye now." She hugged us then walked to the kitchen.

"Are you two ready then?" The same man said from the doorway.

I nodded, grabbed Renesmee's hand, and followed him to a boat that several other men sat at. They picked us up and put us in the middle of the boat then started rowing.

"We should be there in about five or six hours okay ma'am?"

I signaled my answer to Renesmee.

"She says okay and to please be careful with her piano."

"Don't worry lass nothing is going to happen to your piano it's strapped tightly to this boat."

I relaxed and closed my eyes this was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

"Alright just grab a hold of my hand." The men were saying as they were trying to carry Renesmee and I from the boat to the shore. Once we had gotten there Renesmee fell on her knees and threw up I knelt down next to her and rubbed her back.

"She'll be fine." The man said.

"Let's get these ladies' trunks men," The man said walking back to the boat.

Are you Okay?

I wrote to Renesmee.

"I think I'm okay now mama."

Are you sure?

"Yes mama I've been thinking."

About what?

"I'm not going to call him papa, I'm not going to call him anything."

It's okay if you do Renesmee we live here now so in time you'll get used to calling him papa or father.

"But I won't I promise."

Don't promise me anything okay?

"Yes ma'am."

Just then I saw the men carrying different trunks out and setting them down on the beach, then they all headed back and brought out my piano I gestured for them to get it out of the part where the water could get it wet with the tides.

"Yeah we're going, we're going." A man said. As they sat my piano down and went to relieve themselves.

"You do know ma'am that your husband isn't coming until tomorrow morning, would you like to come with us," He said smirking at me.

I knew what he wanted from me, so I signaled something for Renesmee to say.

"She says no she says she rather be boiled by the natives then to go with you so move on."

"Now you listen to me little girl that is no way for a child to speak to an adult." He said leaning to close to her. So I pulled Renesmee behind me and glared at him until he got into the boat with the others and rowed away.

"What now mama?"

We wait.

I wrote on a blank piece of paper giving it to Renesmee.

"It's getting dark though, what if the native people come out?"

Calm we will be fine, now lets make a place for us to sleep okay?

"How?"

I put my finger to my lips and thought and an idea came to me I walked to one of my trunks and took out my under skirt.

"What's that for?" Renesmee asked.

I grabbed her hand and led her to a spot a little further up shore than my piano. I pushed in the bottom of the skirt so that it was standing up, then I put and old skirt on top of it so that could keep the wind out of the way and I gestured for Renesmee to go in.

"Mama we both can fit, come in." She said.

I got on my knees and crawled into the skirt.

"I miss grandpa and grandma already,"

I do to.

"But aren't you mad at grandpa for marrying you off after he said he wouldn't?"

You know I don't hold grudges Renesmee, let's take your mind off grandpa and grandma and your new father, you have to practice.

"Okay mama."

We got from under the skirt and sat at my piano she started on scales then she worked her way up to a song her father taught her finally our duet together. About halfway through it Renesmee started to fall asleep, so I suggested that we go to sleep and that's what we did, but after I told her the story of how I met her father………………..

"Hello are you in there, you must wake yourself we have a long trip a head of us and I have brought men to carry your belongings." A man said waking Renesmee and I. It's him, It's him. I brushed hair out of Renesmee's face and fixed my hair before climbing out to see a man about 5"11 with blond hair and a boyish face. He smiled when he saw me.

"I am Mike."

I signaled at Renesmee.

"She says a pleasure to meet you her name is Bella, short for Isabella of course, and I am her daughter Renesmee nice to meet you," She curtsied politely to him.

"All right, what is in this box?" He said walking to a trunk, I followed him and pointed at the words that said: RENESMEE'S CLOTHES.

"Ah yes I apologize I didn't see that…. What about this one it's quite large." He asked lifting one end of my piano and carelessly dropping it. I looked at my daughter and she ran to Mike's side and threw off the rope that one of the natives put on top of it.

"It's my mother's piano."

"Okay…..MASEN." He yelled.

"Yes?" A man answered in filthy clothes.

"Tell them to take the trunks in pairs."

"Alright." The man turned to the people and started to speak some weird language. And all of the natives started getting my trunks and walking away.

The piano?

I gave the note to Renesmee and signaled for her to give it to Mike, she nodded running to him and delivering it.

"It can't come it's much too heavy."

"It must come my mother wants it to." Renesmee said.

"I'm sorry but no, follow me." Mike said walking away. I grabbed on to Renesmee's hand and followed him up a hill and another until we were on a cliff where I could see my piano, basically begging me to return to it.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella this way." My new husband said, taking me from my thoughts.

"We're coming, come on mama." Renesmee said taking my hand.

We started walking through a never ending tree filled forest, it was like a jungle from the books Renesmee reads except there were no unknown dangerous animals, as we got more toward the center of the forest the more mud there was and the higher it grew, by the time we were halfway to the house Renesmee and I will be living in the mud was knee deep and I had to hold Renesmee's hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked Mike.

"Yes?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes just over this tiny hill and we will be there."

"Do you need help?" A man asked I turned to see the man who Mike had called Masen before. I signaled Renesmee.

"She wants to know what do you want to help with she has nothing to carry?"

"Well the mud is going to get deeper and soon we won't be able to see you so, I would like to know if I may carry you?" he said pointing to Renesmee.

I nodded at him and he picked her up easily.

"My name is Edward, pleasure to meet you."

I smiled and continued walking, tripping but I regained my posture and kept walking. I was vaguely aware that my daughter and Edward were talking and giggling in the back. As we continued to walk the mud had gotten deeper and deeper then finally we ended up in front of a cabin like house surrounded by other huts most likely for the natives. The cabin was naturally made of wood with bricks here and there and few windows and with sand surrounding the front.

"Here we are home sweet home, Bella you and Renesmee can go inside to get settled." Mike said to me.

I nodded and started walking into the house followed by the natives. The house had a charming touch I guess, but it was very crowded because when you walk in there is a kitchen and dinning room they were pretty big and there was two rooms one for Renesmee and one for Mike and I, it had green floral wallpaper except for one part which was just a plain white wall it was okay, not like my old home but okay. They put my stuff in there and left.

"Well goodbye Renesmee I will see you later and you too Isabella, a pleasure meeting you."

A pleasure meeting you too, thank you for carrying Renesmee.

I gave him the paper.

"I'm sorry but I can't read." I looked at Renesmee and signaled her.

"She says a pleasure meeting you too and thank you for carrying me."

"You weren't heavy at all," he smiled and left the house.

Now time for work, I grabbed and pulled Renesmee's trunk into her room and put all of her things away, then I grabbed mine and did the same in Renesmee's room I wasn't ready to sleep with mike and my father probably told him that.

About an hour later I watched as the maids, Nettie, Helga, and Ruth played with my so called wedding dress.

"Helga take the dress off." Ruth scolded her as she ran around the room in the dress. Nettie was just laughing and occasionally getting tickled as Helga passed.

"Okay ladies I need her ready for the photograph." Mike said walking in the house.

"Yes sir," they said in unison

"Thank you," he walked out again.

"Come on this way ma'am." Nettie guided me into Renesmee's room in front of the huge three mirrors.

As I put the wedding dress over my regular dress, Renesmee entered the room with narrowed eyes. She was mad that she wasn't allowed in the photograph.

"My real father was a famous German composer, they met when my mother was an opera singer in Luxemburg."

I caught Renesmee's eye and signaled for her to stop.

"Why?" she said walking in front of me. "I want to be in the photograph."

Renesmee's POV

My _mother_ left for her photograph with her new husband so I went to my room and sat on my bed not soon after our maid Ruth came into the room and sat next to me.

"Do you mind telling me where did they get married?"

"In a enormous forest, with real fairies as bridesmaids each holding and elf's hand."

Ruth sat back looking at me clearly disappointed.

"No, I tell a lie it was a small country church, near the mountains."

"Which mountains are those dear?"

"The Alps."

"Ohhh I've never been there."

"Mother used to sing the songs in German and her voice would echo across the valleys that was before the….accident."

"Oh what happened?"

"One day when my mother and father were singing together in a forest, a great storm blew out of nowhere. But so passionate was their singing they did not notice, nor did they stop as the rain began to fall and when their voices rose for the final bars of the duet a great bolt of lightning came out of the sky and struck my father so that he lit up like a torch….And at the same moment my father was struck dead my mother was struck dumb and she-never-spoke-another-word-again."

"Ohh… dear. Not another word, from the shock yes it would be."

At that moment my mother appeared soaking wet and Ruth ran over to take off the wedding gown.

"Terrible, terrible." Ruth kept repeating. My mother was impatient so she ripped off the dress and went to stand at the window staring out as the rain came down.

**Review PLZ! Should I make some changes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)HELLO EVERYONE thanks for reading you all are awesome.**

BPOV

I was telling Renesmee a story when Mike came in and smiled at us.

"I shall be gone for some days. There is some Maori land I want and may buy very reasonably, I am hoping you will use the time to settle in, and, in some ways we could start over."

I looked at Renesmee and she looked at me.

"Is that all right?" He asked.

I looked back to him and nodded.

I saw him grab a trunk full of things and leave.

"Mama are you still worried?"

Not anymore it looks pretty sunny today.

I signaled Renesmee.

"Mama what are we going to do since he left?"

How about you get dressed and I will think about what we'll do.

"Okay mama."

We both got dressed and I cooked her breakfast before I figured out what we were going to do to occupy our time.

Let's go to Edward's house.

"For what?"

So he could take out to the beach.

"Oh then we have to put our boots on."

We left shortly after putting our boots on. On the way to his house was very difficult but we managed, once we had got to where he lived I identified it as a hut just like the Maori's. Renesmee ran to the door and knocked. He opened it in a matter of seconds, wearing only dirt covered pants and a sour expression.

"Mother wants to know if you can take us to the beach where we landed?" Renesmee said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that I don't have the time." He said as he turned around to close the door in our faces.

"What now mama?"

We wait.

"But what if he doesn't come out?"

He'll come out don't fret.

"I wonder what Mike is doing now."

Trying to buy land.

"Oh." Renesmee and I sat down on a broken down trunk and started to wait.

EPOV

Around twenty minutes after I told those two I couldn't take them I had changed and gone outside for a ride only to see Isabella and Renesmee sitting there waiting for me, Isabella's hands moved impossibly fast.

"Do you have time now Mr. Masen?"

"I am sorry I can't do it." I grabbed my saddle and set it upon my horse. I stole a glance at them only to see their heads tilted to the side expectantly. Fine.

"Come on then." I waved them over to my black horse. And I picked up Renesmee first to put her on top then her mother.

"Why do you two want to go the beach anyway?"

"My mother wants to be with her piano."

"That's why?"

"Yes, of course my mother loves that piano."

"Hmm." I grabbed the rope to guide my horse Twilight, to the beach. We arrived forty minutes later, Isabella seemed excited since she jumped off of Twilight and ran to the piano caressing softly.

"Sorry my mother has missed it."

"It's okay." I pulled her off, and she ran to her mother's side. Isabella tore off the chunk of wood that covered the piano keys.

"Here let me help you with that." I offered trying to be a gentleman.

Again with the hand thing.

"She says that she is okay."

I stepped back to watch the sunset, only to be distracted by the beautiful music Isabella was playing, it reminded me of how my mother played when she was alive.

"Mama, mama watch me." Renesmee yelled to her mother, breaking me from my thoughts. As I looked Renesmee was ballet dancing with seaweed by the ocean she finished of the dance by rolling in the sand. I looked over to Isabella to see she had removed her bonnet and was smiling she looked like an angel. Mike didn't know how lucky he was for a fun daughter and a gorgeous wife.

"Mr. Masen?" I looked down at the little girl.

"Yes?"

"How come you aren't playing too?"

"I just want to watch it's okay."

"Dance with me then." She said holding her arms up.

Just then the music changed into something to dance with.

"Oh mama." Renesmee giggled.

I picked her up and danced, it was the first time in years that I had fun. All to soon the sun started going down and I put Renesmee and started to put up my saddle.

"Come on mama." Renesmee said.

She towed her mother towards me and out them both on the saddle. As we were leaving Isabella kept looking back toward the piano as I kept looking at her, just then a plan formed in my head.

BPOV

This day went by to fast I only had a short amount of time, but I had to make sure I could get Edward to take us back whenever he could. We arrived at the house, Renesmee gave Edward a hug and I just smiled at him. When we got in the house nobody was there. Thank god, I am not in the mood for Ruth and the others

"Mama what are you thinking about?" My daughter said as we got ready for bed.

Nothing just thinking about my piano.

"Oh, mama do you like Mr. Masen?"

He is nice to us.

"And a very good dancer." Renesmee dramatized the way they were dancing together.

Oh stop it little girl I wonder.

"Wonder what?"

Do you happened to have taken a liking to Edward?

"Only as a new friend, how come Mike doesn't take us out there?"

I don't know why.

"Lets go again tomorrow."

Mike is coming home tomorrow.

"Mama?"

Yes Renesmee?

"Tell me the story of my father please."

I have told you the story of your father many times.

"Please?"

Okay.

"How did you speak to him?"

I didn't need to speak, I could lay my thoughts out in his mind like they were a sheet.

"What happened, why didn't you get married?"

After a while he became frightened and stopped listening.

"Hello ladies." I looked to see Mike standing at the doorway. "I got home early."

"Hello." Renesmee said.

"Shall I kiss you goodnight then?" He asked. I just shrugged hoping he didn't.

"Goodnight Papa." Renesmee said snuggling into my side on the bed.

"Well goodnight then." He left, once I heard the door to his room close I fell asleep.

**Review, review, review, what should be done differently.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope ya'll like this chapter.**

BPOV

I carved piano keys into the table that Mike owned, I knew he would be disappointed but I didn't really care. I needed something to do and I knew I couldn't really ask Edward to take me to the beach everyday, so the table was a substitute. Renesmee was singing while I pretended to play my piano. Its been hard, but we have gotten used to having our clothes covered with mud, Renesmee hated it because she likes when her clothes are perfectly clean without a speck of dust on them. I saw Mike through the window so I covered up the keys and turned to face the door, in came a mud covered Mike.

"Hello, then."

"Hello." My daughter answered for both of us.

Mike came over to where I was sitting and lifted off the table cloth revealing the keys, as he sighed I caught a whiff of him, he smelled like a wet dog and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Do you know what you are going to do today?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

"Okay then, excuse me." He walked to the other room where everybody else was.

MPOV

Ruth was sitting down with while doing something to some sheets with Helga, Nettie and two Maori girls.

"Well you stopped combing your hair, which is a good thing, it was looking over done….You see these are the slits that the heads will go through, show him Nettie….they'll be dead, the Reverend is going to using animal blood it will be very dramatic. Tea!" Ruth babbled on.

"It will be very dramatic." Nettie showed me the cuts in the sheets after repeating Ruth, then she ran off to get the tea. I sat down by Ruth, I have something to discuss with her.

"What would you think if someone played a kitchen table like it were a piano?"

"Like it were a piano?" She asked.

"Its strange isn't it? I mean its not a piano, it doesn't make any sound."

"No sound."

"I knew she was mute, but now I'm thinking its more than that. I'm wondering if she's not brain affected."

"No sound at all?"

"No, it was a table."

"Well, she was very violent with the gown. She tore off a chunk of lace. If I hadn't been there I'd sworn she'd used her teeth,"

"And wiped her feet on it." Nettie finished for her and gave me my tea.

"Well it has not yet come to anything. Just a concern." I said reassuringly.

"Oh, yes , yes of course, a concern." Ruth said.

"There is something to be said for silence." I said turning to look at the sheet again.

"Oh indeed. Cotton."

"And in time she will, I'm sure, become affectionate."

"Certainly, there is nothing so easy like as a pet and they are quite silent."

Renesmee's POV

Mike asked me to come along with him, my mother insisted that I should be outside more, so I agreed. He gave me a chore of stacking the wood, what made it fun was that Edward was there. I watched him cut the wood in half then I would stack them on top of each other by one of the Maori huts.

"Those 80 acres, that cross the stream, what do you think of them?" Edward asked.

"On your property?" Mike said.

"Yes." I knew I wasn't supposed to listen, but I couldn't help myself.

"Good, flattish land with reliable water, why? I don't have money. What are you about?"

"I'd like to make a swap."

"What for?"

"The piano."

"The piano on the beach? Bella's piano?"

Edward nodded.

"It's not marshy is it?"

"No."

"You'd have to organize it up here."

"Yes, I thought about that."

"Well Masen the music lover, I never would have known. Hidden talents Edward." Mike laughed.

"I'll have to get lessons. It wouldn't be much use without them."

"Yes, I suppose you would."

I looked to see Edward looking at me, he smiled.

"Well Bella can play…I have it in a letter she plays well. She been playing since she was 5 or 6."

Edward shrugged while looking at Mike, who stopped working.

"Renesmee could you please stack these?" Mike asked me.

"Okay." I ran grabbed the wood and stacked them up, suddenly I was being picked up by someone.

I playfully screamed.

"Shhhhh…you'll scare the birds." Edward said.

"Stop playing you two, we have work to do." Mike complained. We returned to what we were doing for about two more hours then we went home muddy, again.

BPOV

After they got home I got Renesmee a change in clothing before sitting at the dinner table, where Mike was waiting.

"I have got us some excellent land. Masen has taken some queer idea to have a piano, and you are going to give him lessons. Have you taught before?" He said to me.

I signed Renesmee.

"What on?" She said.

"On your piano, that is the swap."

I signed Renesmee before standing up and walking around.

"What does she say?"

"She says it's her piano, and she won't have him touch it. He's an oaf, he can't read, he's ignorant."

"He wants to improve himself…. And you will be able to play on it…..teach him to look after it."

I wrote on a paper in my pad then gave it to him:

**NO! NO! THE PIANO IS MINE! IT'S ****MINE!**

He slammed the paper on the table, breaking one of Renesmee's little tea cups.

"You can't go on like this, we are a family now, all of us make sacrifices and so will you…, YOU WILL TEACH HIM, I WILL SEE TO IT!" Mike stormed out of the house.

"Mama are you okay?" Renesmee asked.

**I'm fine.**

"He broke my cup."

**I know, I'll try to get Ruth to find you another**.

"Thank you mama, I love you."

**I love you too.**

~Mean while by Edward's hut~

EPOV

"Careful, don't drop it, again." I said sighing.

"Sorry, they tripped." Mary said.

"It's okay, I just don't want it to be ruined."

"Calm Edward."

"Thank you." I hugged her, patted the backs of the men who carried it and paid them.

The man I paid to fix the piano was here after the Maori left.

"A fine instrument. I've not come across one here, or in the islands where I have tuned some 200. Yes, they like their pianos there." H e said as he did something to the ivory keys. "What are you going to play once it's tuned?" He continued.

"I can't play, but I am going to learn."

"Well good luck to you, the person you must be doing this for must mean alot…and I'm finished." He said as he played a few notes to prove.

"Thank you." I opened the door for him.

"Goodbye." He walked out my door.


End file.
